robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Killerhurtz
Killerhurtz was Team Hurtz's entry for Series 2-4. It was a plough-shaped robot with a uni-directional axe. Killerhurtz quickly became a crowd favourite because of its quickness, but the robot never managed to get past the heats. In fact, it never even reached a heat final during its run on the show. Killerhurtz did have some international pedigree though, having competed for many years in the American robot combat series Battlebots. The robot had a lot of success on this show, reaching the quarter finals on four separate occasions and finishing second in Long Beach in 1999. Killerhurtz also entered The First World Championship, representing the Czech Republic (due to team member Dominic Parkinson being half-Czech). Robot History Series 2 In Series 2, Killerhurtz used its formidable speed to its advantage, shooting past the Sentinel. However, it bounced off Dead Metal and fell into the pit. However, its distance was sufficient to surpass R.O.C.S., and it moved on to the trial. There, it used its speed to smash through 64 barrels and finished easily top of the leaderboard. However, in the Arena Semi-Final against Roadblock, it was pushed into the PPZ and pitted by Dead Metal a second time. It fought later alongside Griffon, Corporal Punishment and Bodyhammer in the Internet Insurrection Grudge Match. However, it was seized by Shunt and overturned, leaving it helpless and eliminated. Series 3 In Series 3, Killerhurtz had replaced its hammer with a spiked axe. It met the shiny Cerberus, and started promisingly, axing a hole in Cerberus' armour. However, as the two robots parted, in a shocking piece of driving, Killerhurtz drove away from Cerberus, turned, and drove straight into the open pit. Killerhurtz also entered the Pinball tournament, but it finished joint 8th with a score of 60. Killerhurtz then entered the First World Championship, representing the Czech Republic, as team member Dominic Parkinson was half Czech. In a similar way to a lot of robots, a small toy, in this case a plastic Charmander from Pokemon, was placed on top of the robot to "drive" it. It was drawn against Chaos 2 and looked on top when it pinned Chaos 2 with its axe and then Shunt axed Chaos 2's gas canister. However Chaos 2 managed to escape and as Killerhurtz came back to attack, Chaos 2 flipped it into Shunt. Killerhurtz wasn't able to self-right and was eliminated. Series 4 Killerhurtz entered Series 4 as the number 16 seed. This was mainly due to the expectations of it, its design and its potential, rather than any previous success. In the first round, Killerhurtz drove into both its oppenents, Eric and Destruct-a-Bubble, and Eric tried to flip it. Killerhurtz drove over Eric and into Destruct-a-Bubble. Destruct-a-Bubble then attacked Eric, but was rammed by Killerhurtz. Killerhurtz was nearly flipped by Eric, so it retaliated with its axe, hitting Destruct-O-Bubble while still on an angle. The melee ended with all three robots in a tangle. Killerhurtz qualified on the judges decision. This put it through to the second round against Splinter. Splinter drove out of Killerhurtz's way and used its grabbing axes, while Killerhurtz spun around. It escaped, but Splinter caught it again, pushing Killerhurtz around the arena. Killerhurtz drove into Shunt and escaped, but stopped with smoke coming out. Killerhurtz was immobilised and eliminated. Killerhurtz also participated in the Pinball, where it did much better than in Series 3 as it came third with an impressive score of 235, and the Northern Annihilator. Throughout the entire event, it was continually picked on by all the other robots, in particular Dominator 2. However, the two teamed up to eliminate Chaos 2 in the first round, and breakdowns from Stinger and Suicidal Tendencies saw Killerhurtz through to Round 4, where it finally faced off Dominator 2, coming off second-best. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 6 Honours Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Heat, Arena Semi-Final *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 *Series 4: Heat, Round 2 *Series 5-7: Entered with Terrorhurtz Category:UK Series competitors Category:Series 4 Seeds Category:World Championship competitors Category:Best Engineered Nominees Category:Robots in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots from Oxfordshire Category:Robots that debuted in Series 2